gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package
The VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package (aka Union Realdo Orbit Package, Realdo Orbit Package, Union Realdo Space Type, Realdo Space Type) is a variant of the VMS-15 Union Realdo. It appeared in seasons 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. Technology & Combat Characteristics An old Union made mobile suit, the Union Realdo Orbit Package is a space-use variant of the VMS-15 Union Realdo.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives Second Season' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics Final' Book Instead of the Union Realdo's waist-mounted flight units, the Union Realdo Orbit Package has specialized thrusters for operating in space.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book Additionally, there are also differences in weaponry.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 2nd' Book'Veda ~Mobile Suit Gundam 00~ "Ultimate" Art Works II' Book Multiple factions operated the Union Realdo Orbit Package in AD 2312, including the anti-federation organization, Katharon, which acquired a considerable number when military personnel dissatisfied with the Earth Sphere Federation's actions defected with various old mobile suits.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book Katharon's Union Realdo Orbit Packages are painted in the organization's signature blue color scheme, but their weaponry remain unchanged. Some of Katharon's units have unique modifications, such as enhanced OS that improved their performance. The Katharon's Union Realdo Orbit Packages displayed excellent mobility, but are no match for the GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits of the Earth Sphere Federation Army and the A-Laws due to inferior offensive power. Despite being outdated, the Union Realdo Orbit Package is still operated by the ESF Army in AD 2314. Gundam.Info's Gundam MS Movie Files: MS of the Earth Sphere Federation Forces (from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Theatrical Edition) Armaments ;*Linear Machine Gun :A short rifle that rapid fires electromagnetically accelerated rounds. ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on either forearm, it is a rod-shaped defensive armament. It is able to deflect/ricochet enemy's projectiles and even beams via rotary motion. ;*Sonic Blade :A knife-like melee weapon, the one used by the Union Realdo Orbit Package has a blade that flips out of the handle during use. The blade is capable of vibrating at a high frequency and displays excellent cutting capabilities. The mobile suit can also be equipped with a version of the Sonic Blade that can focus plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, thereby functioning as a plasma sword. ;*Launcher :A pair of launchers, each containing two projectiles, are mounted on the side of the legs. History One of the variants of the VMS-15 Union Realdo, the Union Realdo Orbit Package was developed for space operations. Even with the introduction of the Union Realdo's replacement, the SVMS-01 Union Flag in AD 2307, the Union Realdo Orbit Package still served as the Union's primary space mobile suit as the deployment of the space version of the Union Flag was still incomplete. By AD 2312, the Realdo Orbit Package was vastly outdated but was still used by the Earth Sphere Federation Army (ESF Army), albeit not in the frontlines. Additionally, its numbers still surpassed that of the Union Flag Orbit Package. They were also operated by the anti-Federation organization, Katharon. Katharon deployed the Realdo Orbit Package as one of its primary mobile suits in space. Three of Katharon's units were deployed with a Virginia-class cruiser in an operation to rescue the organization's captured members from the space colony Proud, where they were forced into hard labor under high gravity condition. However, the three Realdo Orbit Packages and the cruiser were destroyed by the A-Laws' GNX-704T Ahead and two GNX-609T GN-XIIIs. Later, Katharon's Realdo Orbit Packages were deployed with other mobile suits in an attempt to destroy the first Memento Mori. Subsequently, these units also assisted Celestial Being in the final battle against the A-Laws as well as the Innovators. In AD 2314, the Realdo Orbit Package was one of the many machines deployed by the ESF Army during the conflict with the alien life forms known as the ELS. Picture Gallery Notes References External links *VMS-15 Union Realdo Space Type on MAHQ